Legendary Heights
by Neko-Chan Ammy
Summary: Dawn and May have been best friends since preschool! But can friendship last forever? Dawn and May are now in high school, but not any high school a famous boarding school called "Legendary Heights". This is the best school in the whole Pokemon world! But nobody knows where it is some say underground, some say under the sea and most say it is situated in the clouds, but who knows


**Hey guys I haven't uploaded in ages but I've been kinda busy so sorry about that but here's a new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon sadly.**

**POV May**

* beep beep beep * May groaned and rolled over in her sleep. * Beep Beep Beep* The alarm kept beeping louder and louder, but May just tossed and turning. * BEEP BEEP BEEP* She groaned even louder and then grabbed her pillow and used it as earplugs.

After awhile the beeping stopped, May released the pillow from her morning death-grip. She went back to her comfortable position, but this morning glory would rest for much longer.

Max stormed into the room infuriated that he had to wake his lazy sister up " Get up, May GET UP" Max said agitatedly. But May didn't even budge, Max sighed and then moved on to his next tactic shake her until she wakes up.

Max grabbed her shoulder and shook her very hard, May rose from her bed grabbed Max by his t-shirt collar giving him a terrifying look then she asked "who disturbers my slumber" she said with the evilest tone you can think of.

"Help me Blaziken" Max shouted desperately, Blaziken released Max from May's deadly grip, Max ran downstairs to get his mother. Blaziken put May back onto her bed and placed a breakfast table in front of the sleepy May.

Beautifly came into the room with a glass of fresh orange juice and a plate of two slices baguettes with butter and honey carrying all this with psychic.

Next Venusaur stomped in using vine-whip to carry a big mug of hot chocolate and a plate of waffles and pancakes.

Wartortle and Glaceon came in helping each other carry in a big plateau of croissant, pain du chocolate, a bowl, a spoon, a bottle of milk, a bunch of different cereal boxes and a glass of water.

Last but not least Skitty came in carrying a bag of pokemon food in her mouth and juggling six food bowls and one poke block container with May's Pink Surprise!

All the food was placed down onto the huge breakfast table. May rubbed her sleeping eyes looked at the food then blinked, then she looked at her Pokemon then the food again, May blinked two more time then she said " You guys did this for me? Thank you guys so much!" She said happily.

May was about to dig in but Munchlax woke up and saw all the food. Skitty skilfully threw the pokeblock to May. She caught it and threw a cube to Munchlax, the pokemon was full and when back to sleep.

All the awake Pokemon came towards May with their food bowls, Skitty was juggling the bag of pokefood then she the bag to May. She smiled sheepishly and then poured each Pokemon a fair amount of Pokefood.

Now it was May's turn in a few seconds the food was already gone! May proceed to get out of bed and stretch. May wore a white sleeveless pyjama top and a baggy light pink track suit bottom.

May got out of her room and ran into the bathroom. May turned on the tap and filled the bathtub with water. She got undressed and hopped into the bath.

May leaned back and relaxed. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a rude knock on the door " May I have to come in" Max said with a panicked tone of voice. " Go to the downstairs bathroom" May replied, she was quiet annoyed.

"But Mom's in the downstairs bathroom" Max cried "Well then go bug her instead" May was getting very angry. "That's what Mom told me to do" Max replied. May sighed "Then go outside" May yelled.

Max stopped talking but May could tell he was still there by his footsteps, May giggled Max always walked in circles when he had to pee. May knew that Max wasn't going to leave her alone any time soon so she decide to hurry up a bit.

May quickly washed herself and shampooed her hair. May got out of the bath, she sat down on the ledge of the bath and started to dry herself with a blue towel.

May started to wrap her towel her, Suddenly Max bragged in! "Eeeeeeeeeeccccccckkkkkkk" May screamed. She lost her balance and fell back into the bath...

Max having to go so bad just went to the bathroom in front of May. She didn't look... She was horrified. After Max had left May got out of the bath and searched for a new towel.

But to no avail May was going to have to make a run for it... First she checked the hallway " Ok, clear" next May had to make a run for it... She gulped May ran for her life! But May slipped on one of Max's toy cars and flew into her bedroom crash landing into her closet...

May got up and quickly closed the door behind herself. Now May had to get dressed. She rummaged through her wardrobe and found her new school uniform.

The uniform was a white shirt, a grey blouse, a black mini skirt, white knee length high socks and black penny-loathers.

May put on her classical red bandana and then she ran downstairs to say good bye to her family. As soon as she arrived into the living room she saw all her family looking a bit sad.

May went towards her mother "Goodbye Mom, take good care of Beautifly for me" she gave her mother a hug. "Goodbye sweetie I'll miss you" sobbed her mom.

" Goodbye Max, you take care, ok?" May spoke sweetly because she didn't want Max to cry " Goodbye sis, good luck at your new school! *you'll need it*" he muttered the last part under his breath.

"Goodbye Daddy, I'll miss you" May gave her father a big bear hug " I'll miss you too honey" and last but not least " Goodbye Beautifly, I'll miss you, but I promise I'll switch you out with someone else so you can visit, Ok?" Beautifly gave a sad nod as a reply.

May got on to the bus, this was where her adventure would begin!

**Thank you guys for reading! Please REVEIW that's the first chapter so bye!**


End file.
